


Ti Amo

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’re from Italy and moving to America was the best thing your family could have ever done. Sam Winchester is always eager to learn new things and even though he fucks up on his language, you’re there to help him through it.





	Ti Amo

**Author's Note:**

> I am not from Italy and I may have Italian ancestors, but I do not know any Italian. So sorry if Google Translate got anything wrong. I also used Spanish since it sounded most like Italian to me.

The one thing you loved about Sam Winchester, was that he never gives up. He always strives to get over whatever obstacle he may come across. This week, that obstacle was trying to learn your native language, Italian. In high school, Sam studied Spanish and even though every Italian hate it, Spanish is the closest thing to Italian than any other language.

You grew up in Rome as a kid and your parents got transferred to America for your dad’s work. At first, you didn’t adjust to the new lifestyle in American but you soon learned English and became very good at it. You still weren’t excellent at it but you were definitely better than when you first got here.

But back to Sam. He loved you with all his heart even if he never told you. You never said the L word before either but deep down, you knew he loved you and he knew you loved him. Which is why he wanted to learn Italian for you. It was tough but he was a smart man and you knew he would get it in no time.

He wanted to know everything about you but he didn’t really know the Italian culture or what your life was like in Rome. You told him anything he wanted to know but he wanted to impress you with what he could do on his own. He’s been practicing every day without you, getting better at the words he wanted to say to you.

There weren’t cases right now since things were slower in the winter time. It was getting closer to Spring but things haven’t picked up in a while. You were grateful for a break but if something didn’t come up soon, you were going to cause trouble just to have something to do.

You were sitting in the library, playing a game on your phone. Sam sauntered out of his room and into the library with a smile on his face. He brought the book Italian-English dictionary he’s been practicing out of with him. You looked up when he took a seat next to you. He wore a smile that seemed suspicious for even him.

“Hi, Sam.” You said but was cut off by his lips connecting with yours. It surprised you but you welcomed it, kissing him back with just as much effort he was giving you. One of his hands touched your cheek before sliding into your hair. You moaned in the kiss, loving the attention he was giving you but you pulled away in spite of that.

“Keep that up and we’re taking this to the bedroom.” You giggled and he smiled, your laugh music to his ears. You and he have been dating for almost a year and what a wonderful year it has been. There has been ups and downs like normal but you got over those downs, making sure each other was taken care of properly.

“Amo la tua risata,” Sam said and you smiled widely. He just complimented your laugh.

“Very good, Sam. You’ve been practicing.” You knew he was practicing for you but you didn’t think he would get good at it within a week. Italian was a tough language to learn. Not as tough as English but still tough.

“I got more where that came from,” Sam said, leaning back in his chair.

“Go for it. I would love to hear it.” You said with a smile.

“Mi rendi molto famoso,” Sam said very seriously. You giggled at what he said because he thought he said something but really, he just told you that you made him very well-known. That was probably not what he meant to say.

“What? What did I say?” Sam asked, blushing a bit.

“You just told me that I make you very well-known. Whatever that means.”

“Shit, I meant to say you make me very happy.” Sam sighed, beating himself up for messing up.

“Mi rendi molto felice. That is what you meant to say.”

“Oh okay. Well, I got another one,” Sam said, thinking of the words to say. “Quiero tener tus bebes.” That made you bust out laughing. He chuckled her nervously because it wasn’t supposed to be funny. He wanted to tell you that you were very beautiful but he told you that he wanted to have your babies.

“Okay, first, you just spoke Spanish, not Italian and second of all, you told me you wanted to have my babies.” You giggled at the end. He sighed and slumped his shoulders forward in defeat. You stopped your laughing because he looked so sad that he got it wrong after working so hard.

“I’m just messing this whole thing up.” Sam sighed.

“Sam, look at me,” Once he did, you continued. “You don’t have to learn Italian for me. I appreciate it and if you really wanted to, you could just ask me instead of using a dictionary or the internet.”

“But I wanted to surprise you. I mean, I want to learn so much about the Italian culture.”

“What were you trying to say to me before?” You wondered.

“I wanted to tell you that you’re very beautiful no matter what.” He said sincerely. You smiled and scooted closer to him and grabbed his hands.

“Sei molto bella, non importa cosa. That is how you would say that. I’m assuming that you know some Italian, correct?”

“Yeah, but only a little.” Sam blushed a bit more. You stared at him and knew it was the right time for you to say the words you’ve wanted to say to him for the longest time. You reached out and touched his cheek, rubbing your thumb over his lips and then his jawline.

“Ti amo.” You whispered in Italian, hoping he would understand that. By the smile that was slowly spreading over his face, he understood it.

“I love you,” He whispered back in English. You grinned and leaned forward, meeting him in the middle. You kissed him slowly. You loved him very much and he loved you. That is all that matters.


End file.
